A Day in the Life of General Klump
by SergeantKlump
Summary: After King K.Rool plans an used idea, Klump would go to Donkey Kong Island for an adventure to impress his leader.
1. Mission 1: 10am to 2pm

_**Copyright Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, King K.Rool, Necky, Candy Kong or Dixie Kong since they are made by Rare/Nintendo. General Klump is owned by Nelvana.

**_My comments_**: Just had a brainstorm. Don't worry, it would be more gaming than the Donkey Kong Country cartoon so don't expect random songs or crystal coconuts. Basically DKC games + General Klump, also written due to the lack of Donkey Kong related stories.

A Day in the Life of General Klump

Mission 1: 10am to 2pm (10:00 to 14:00)

A green clunky stuffed crocodile who was wearing a helmet was staring on a mirror thinking of life, he was thinking that he should have gone back to bed. Suddenly a phone rang on the brown table that was next to him.

The crocodile bellowed out, "I get it!"

So the general got the phone which was shaped like an alligator and spoke, "General Klump reporting for err... the person on the other end to respond."

At the other side of the phone was an alligator wearing a golden crown and a long red cape, he shouted, "Klump, get here now!"

General Klump replied, "Ah King K.Rool sir, I'm going, I'm going to report at Gangplank Galleon as soon as I found my exploding oranges."

Klump put the phone down just as King K.Rool was giving him a lecture and a book of curses. The general got some exploding oranges and dashed out of his home.

So the green crocodile marched across the Kongo Jungle and swam to Gangplank Galleon, which had on the masts a head of King K.Rool and looked like a pirate ship.

Klump shouted, "Hip Hup, Hip Hup, Hip Hup." He then breathed and continued, "General Klump is here and right on duty."

Just as soon as the Klump finished his sentence, the ruling dictator banged Klump's head with his powerful fist and stepped back.

The general asked, "What is your plan today, your alligatorness?"

"My plan today is the same as always, steal all the bananas from Kong's Banana Hoard and defeat Donkey Kong and his little buddy Tails... Diddy", replied King K.Rool.

General Klump is fed up of K.Rool's plans of stealing bananas from Donkey Kong. Kongo Jungle is full of bananas he thought so has K.Rool keeps stealing; Donkey Kong would just fill them up again.

Klump spoke, "Why do you keep doing this, this was the 436th time that we used the plan and failed?"

"You see Klump, I'm going to... Okay Klump, I'm bored!" yelped King K.Rool.

While Klump and K.Rool would think of the next thing to say, in Cranky's Cabin that is made of wood and looked like a house Cranky Kong was reading a magazine in his rocking chair.

Cranky whispered, "I really like this Retro Gamer magazine, they talk about Spectrums, Commodore 64s, Ataris and all them games I use to play."

The old ape wiped his eyes due to looking back at his glory days with nostalgia. Suddenly a banging was coming from his front door that swung and crashed into the side, a brown ape with a tie and a smaller chimp with a Nintendo hat that also wore a red and starry shirt rushed towards the old ape.

Cranky shouted, "Back in my day, character sprites only walked in 2 frames and that's how I liked it!" He put his Retro Gamer down onto the floor and continued, "Kids these days play games starring hyperactive blue hedgehogs defeating humans that look like eggs having weird flying foxes, red things and having cartoons."

The old ape hit Donkey Kong with his cane, which he yelped and made monkey noises. "You are useless, if I was in these silly adventures which I'm not I would have knocked on the door and waited for me to come out."

Donkey Kong shows that he was sorry by flipping his hands showing his greasy palms but then Diddy pushed him out of the cabin.

Back on Gangplank Galleon, Klump and K.Rool was trying to think of a plan. The scaly dictator was rubbing his chin that General Klump then copied. Suddenly it started to rain which was falling on the old ex-pirate ship.

King K.Rool spoke, "I've got it, poison Donkey Kong's bananas!"

"Won't work, your imperial crocodileness", Klump replied.

K.Rool asked in a sarcastic tone, "Why can't you think of a plan?"

"I... I..", stuttered Klump.

K.Rool shouted, "Just beat it!"

General Klump walked very slowly with his head down towards the plank, he then jumped down and swam to the nearest island which was Donkey Kong Island. The last look of King K.Rool's face was anger and fury that his bloodshot eye was staring at Klump.

The green crocodile whispered to himself while on the beach of Donkey Kong Island, "King K.Rool gives me no respect at all, one day it would be him that is sorry but without him, I would be unemployed and I kidnap Candy Kong."

The rain has very strangely stopped and sunshine was beaming across the Kongo Jungle. Klump looked around, he could see the treetops of Ropey Rampage to the deep blue sea of Coral Capers. He panted and was waving his arms on the beach which then a buzzing noise was heard and quickly got up but he wombled that then he fell back. Klump attempted again to move and succeeded.

General Klump panted, "Mission to get up is complete, now to impress King K.Rool sir."

* * *

Will Klump impress King K.Rool to rule Donkey Kong Island? Will Cranky read more Retro Gamer? Find out on Mission 2. 


	2. Mission 2: 2:01pm to 6pm

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter. Do not own Donkey Kong, Rare/Nintendo do.

**Comments:** Took a while but the second chapter... I meant Mission is complete. For someone who hasn't played Donkey Kong Country series for ages, it was tricky remembering the places. Now to the mission...

* * *

Mission 2: 2:01pm to 6pm (14:01 to 18:00)

The green crocodile has started walking into the Kongo Jungle marching while looking anxiously just in case someone took his wallet.

Klump shouted, "Hip Hup, Hip Hup, Hip". He then got some Lucozade from his belt and drank the fluid, he then continued, "Hup, Hip Hup, Hip Hup, I am fed up of marching."

Suddenly General Klump had arrived at Jungle Hi-Jinx which is the home of Donkey Kong, he saw a treehouse above a cave with a poorly built ladder going up. First Klump tried to jump on but he missed and hit the cave instead, shook his head and tried again and was successful yet again.

"I think I should lay off the Double Woodburgers filled with Bayou Cheese", sighed Klump.

The green general had reached DK's treehouse and opened the door, inside was a green tyre, a picture of Candy Kong, 12 rotten banana peels, a hammock with a smell of cheap deodrant and a radio. He had saw the green tyre on the floor and jumped on it enjoying the bouncing of the tyre like a spring.

Klump happily spoke, "Wheeee! This is fun!"

Meanwhile on Necky's Nutmare, King K.Rool and a giant vulture are talking about a plan to get rid off Donkey Kong.

"You see Necky, Donkey Kong can't resist my chocolate flavour bananas which I stole from the usual place and filled them with chocolate," laughed K.Rool.

Necky asked, "What should I do, your scaleface King Koopa lookalikeness?"

King K.Rool had never gave instructions to Necky before since he stupidily always used Klump to give orders so he put his finger on his chin and waved on his other arm.

"The usual approach, fire Grade G coconuts at Donkey Kong and that's it", replied K.Rool.

Necky flew higher in his cave and shouted with stupidity, "Got it, what was the plan again?"

King K.Rool put his hand on his face since he just realised that Necky was dumber than Klump soon the scaly dictator left the cave and headed back to Gang-plank Galleon.

Back in Jungle Hi-Jinx, Klump was still bouncing on the tyre but he was started to get bored of jumping so the general tried to get off the tyre however instead it bounced him up and tore through Donkey Kong's treehouse and was flying in the air.

Klump happily shouted, "So this is what is it like to fly!"

Just as soon as Klump finished the sentence, he came crashing down near to Cranky's Cabin.

While inside the wooden home of a gorilla, Cranky Kong was still reading his Retro Gamer magazine smiling on every page he turned, wiping his eyes with happiness when back outside, General Klump was wiping his helmet.

Klump sighed, "Now to search for my current location, a.s.a.p."

So Klump was marching along until he saw a wooden shack and ran towards the door.

"What was that clatter, don't you know that I am having peace and quiet around here?", shouted Cranky. He then continued, "I was right on the Back to the Eighties part of my Retro Gamer."

Cranky had seen Klump coming through heading towards the elderly gorilla and held his hand in a stop position.

Cranky muttered, "Come running won't you Klump, I wouldn't tell you where my idiot son is cause I don't care for his silly adventures."

The monkey wiped his hand and Klump crashed into Cranky that they were on the floor. Unusually, the green crocodile picked him up and put him into his rocking chair. Klump then got himself up and stood next to Cranky.

Klump stuttered, "I have come to locate my location so I could impress the sir of sirness, the croc of aligatorness, King K.Rool, waiting to answer from the gorilla."

Cranky winked towards General Klump and slowly spoke, "You are in Cranky's Cabin and since you're here, you can read Retro Gamer with me."

"Okay, your anicentness", replied Klump.

So the crocodile and the gorilla that needs some aftershave were reading a retro gaming magazine together, while Cranky read all the notes, Klump would look at the pictures since Kremlings can't read very well except easy to read books and Anything for Kremlings, the only exception was Klump's leader King K.Rool who attended Villiany School with King Koopa, Dr. Robotnik, Professor Monkey-for-a-head and other villians. Cranky turned towards the Bargain Hunt page which was full of consoles and prices of them, while Klump looked at the pictures of them.

Since Cranky could not understand modern gaming he asked Klump, "What is a Playdia?"

"It is a Japanese console which was short lived and had Sailor Moon on it according to my sources and research", replied the green crocodile.

Cranky then turned and rambled, "It must be that game I played in the arcades when I was young, with a sailor man, a large man, a girl and a hamburger eater which is made by Nintendo."

While Cranky got Popeye confused with Sailor Moon; back in Gang-plank Galleon, King K.Rool was getting bored and was picking his claws.

"I have the perfect way to end boredom, Pizza!", exclaimed the aligator dictator.

Instead of pizza, King K.Rool bit into a piece of wood and was laughing due to insaneness like most villians.

Meannwhile back in Cranky's Cabin, Klump was scratching his helmet due to that Cranky got his games wrong and was reading his magazine.

Klump adviced Cranky and spoke, "That is extremely wrong, your elderness. The game which even the writer has no knowledge about and at the rate unlikely, is about a Japanese schoolgirl who has powers from jewellery who got it from a cat and has four helpers with names named after planets, very popular in Japan but hated in Donkey Kong Island and Kremling Isle."

When Klump finished the sentence, Cranky's face was turning red and shouted after realising that he had watched the show six years ago, "I hate Japanimation!"

The gorilla shouted so loud that in Funky's Flights which was on the other side of Cranky's Cabin, the relaxed ape covered his ears.

"That Cranky needs to chill man", slowly and smoothly spoke Funky.

After hearing the gorilla's shout, Klump ran straight towards the door and was running past the underwater Coral Capers, the high flying Barrel Cannon Canyon and the funky Funky's Flights shop. Soon the green crocodile had reached Candy's Save Point, there was a sign that said: Need Love? Wait till 6 o'clock for the true meaning. At this point, Klump was starting to get bored so he turned on his KremBoy device but all it had was a message from K.Rool saying "Klump, Klump, Klump!", instead he began to munch the delightful wood planks from the save point.

Klump ate and spoke with his mouth full, "Mmmm... This is good wood."

Out of nowhere, a blonde haired and red dress monkey came towards the save point and sees the green crocodile eating her place. As soon as he finished eating the current plank and looked at his watch which was five minutes early, Klump got a bag from the ground which is most likely left by K.Rool over the chocolate flavour bananas and puts the bag over Candy.

"Let me go, you lardy Kremling!", shouted Candy.

Ignoring the advice from the monkey, General Klump was marching with Candy in the bag towards the Monkey Mines.

Klump bellowed out, "My mission is complete, soon King K.Rool would be proud of me!"


End file.
